The present disclosure relates to optical emission spectroscopy devices, and more specifically to a spectroscopy device power unit and a fluid filled cartridge configured to emit light in response to being energized by the spectroscopy device power unit.
Optical emission spectroscopy devices, referred to herein as spectroscopy devices, electrically energize a fluid to cause the fluid to emit light. Spectroscopy devices typically include a power supply unit configured to receive a glass envelope containing a fluid. The power supply unit introduces an alternating current to the fluid contained by the glass envelope. In response to this alternating current the fluid emits light of a particular wavelength that is dependent on the elemental composition of the fluid. Some of these wavelengths are present in the visible light spectrum, while others can only be detected with specialized equipment.
Spectroscopy devices are often used in educational environments to introduce students to the field of spectrum analysis. In general, spectrum analysis is the process of identifying an unknown specimen fluid by comparing the wavelengths of light emitted by the specimen fluid with the wavelengths of light emitted by known fluids. Spectroscopy devices may also be useful to introduce students to the quantum physical model of the atom.
A prior art glass envelope 10, for use with a spectroscopy device, is depicted in FIG. 16. The envelope 10 includes electrodes 14, wires 18, contacts 22, and a fluid contained within an internal cavity 26. The electrodes 14 are positioned within the cavity 26 to provide electrical energy from a power unit (not illustrated) to the fluid. Connected to each electrode 14 is a wire 18 that penetrates the envelope 10 so that part of the wire is inside the cavity 26 and part of the wire is outside. Each wire 18 is connected to a respective electrical contact 22 mounted at opposite ends of the exterior of the envelope 10.
The power unit of known spectroscopy devices includes a power supply and two electrical sockets. The power supply is connected to a source of electrical energy, such as a wall outlet. The power supply generates a high voltage electrical signal that is connected to the electrical sockets. The fluid contained by the envelope 10 emits light when the envelope, and in particular the contacts 22, are connected to the electrical sockets.
Traditional spectroscopy devices, despite their educational attributes, often suffer from several deficiencies. First, to couple a glass envelope to the power unit, the glass envelope is handled directly by the user. Accordingly, there exits the potential that a user may drop the envelope causing it to break. Second, known glass envelopes for use with spectroscopy devices suffer from design weaknesses that limit the useful life of the envelopes. In particular, because the wires 18 penetrate the envelope 10, air from outside of the cavity 26 is often drawn into the envelope at the junction of the envelope and the wire, because is it is difficult to achieve a hermetic seal between the glass and the wire. Additionally, some fluids may react with the internal electrodes 14, which may cause the electrodes 14 to corrode or degrade and eventually become nonfunctional. Furthermore, the fluid may undergo a chemical change in response to prolonged exposure to the electrodes 14, thereby causing the fluid to exhibit unexpected characteristics. Moreover, the electrical sockets of known power units may become connected to electrical energy both when an envelope is received by the sockets and when an envelope is not received by the sockets, such that high levels of electrical safety must be practiced around known spectroscopy devices. What is needed, therefore, is an improved spectroscopy device.